My Boyfriend From Now On!
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: AU. “Just love me now and be my lover… And I’ll court you forever.”


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. 

**Warning(s): **This fanfic contains _**shounen ai**_or _**yaoi**_ or _**boy to boy relationship/love**_… whatever name appeals to you. AU.

* * *

**My Boyfriend From Now On!**

**By Shin Chim Hye**

**

* * *

**

"_Just love me now and be my lover… And I'll court you forever."_

* * *

Wolfram von Bielefeld was known as the school's heartthrob. Only in his second year and yet ninety percent of the student population adores him, with the exception of those who were already committed to someone. Wolfram even doubts those who already have someone special not to keel over if he ever turned his head to look at them.

Many students look up to him and were willing to wait on him hands and feet for his looks alone despite the fact that they were attending an all boys school. He was very well-known in his school which was why it came as a shock when he accidentally bumped into someone as he was walking to his first class and that someone had not even batted his eyelashes when he saw who he bumped into. The black haired boy with the same black eyes just apologized to him before taking off again.

Wolfram found himself wondering if the boy was blind, which was a stupid assumption considering that the black haired boy had been running and seemed to know his way, or just plain stupid. The dark haired boy bumped into him, the most gorgeous, hottest boy, not to mention the school's heartthrob, and the boy still had the audacity to push him aside!

Wolfram smiled knowingly. Wolfram von Bielefeld will make that boy fall in love with him and Wolfram will make sure of it. Nothing is more exciting than a challenge, after all.

Thus, the fate of the dark haired boy was sealed.

* * *

Wolfram knew that being a stalker was not something to be proud of. But here he was, stalking the dark haired boy for all he was worth.

When he happened to catch a glimpse of the telltale dark haired boy as they were dismissed, he made sure to tail the boy wherever the boy went. Just so Wolfram could be sure that he was not committed to someone else and that he was not going to entertain suitors anytime soon.

That was the least of Wolfram's worries, however. The boy looked so stupid with that goofy smile of his and he always seems so nervous. Honestly, who would fall for the boy, anyway? Certainly not someone like him.

After stalking the boy for an hour, Wolfram had come to know that the boy was one year younger than him. And that the said boy, despite the common hue of his hair and eyes, was easy to spot among the throngs of other students sharing the same color. Something was definitely different with the boy, Wolfram was sure.

Just as Wolfram decided to leave the boy as he already had stalked him enough, someone beckoned his _soon-to-be-boyfriend_.

When had he decided to call the boy his _soon-to-be-boyfriend_, Wolfram doesn't know. He only knows that he needs to make that boy his _boyfriend_ even if it's the last thing he do.

"Oi, Shibuya!" another black haired boy with black eyes called.

In Wolfram's opinion, the boy looked nerdy enough without his glasses on, but with it actually perched on his nose, Wolfram just couldn't stand his appearance. His opinion was completely the truth, of course, and not just a mere result of his jealousy over the boy being _too familiar_ with his _soon-to-be-boyfriend_.

"Murata! Do you need something?" Wolfram's _soon-to-be-boyfriend_ answered.

"Our baseball practice is about to start. We couldn't very well begin without the captain, ne?" the nerdy boy explained.

"Ah – ha - ha!" Shibuya rubbed the back of his head nervously as he let 'Murata' drag him to their practice.

'_The nerve of that nerdy kid! How dare that boy drag his soon-to-be-boyfriend away from him?!' _Wolfram thought as he stalked the two.

After watching them practice for five minutes, Wolfram decided to let them be for a while because he was sure that baseball was something his _soon-to-be-boyfriend_ treasures otherwise, Shibuya would come to hate him even before they were properly introduced to each other. So he went to the sidelines to watch them practice and to make sure no one, in any way, harms _his _Shibuya.

Shibuya looks wimpy enough to cry when he's hurt, okay maybe Wolfram was exaggerating but that's beside the point and the wimp undoubtedly needs someone like Wolfram to protect him whenever the occasion calls for it.

As their practice came to an end, Wolfram deemed it necessary to get to know Shibuya more.

"Wimp!" he called out.

The whole baseball team turned their heads to the intruder and whispered questions instantaneously dominated the baseball field as to why Wolfram von Bielefeld was standing among them.

"Is there something you need?" Shibuya was first to break the silence that reigned his teammates.

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. And you are my boyfriend from now on!" Wolfram said.

"What?!" Shibuya's eyes were as big as saucers.

"I said you are now my boyfriend. Be happy, you wimp!" Wolfram repeated.

"What?! And don't call me a wimp!" If possible, the wimp's eyes grew bigger.

"Forgive his insolence, Sir von Bielefeld. His name's Shibuya Yuuri. And I'm Murata Ken, his best friend." Murata stepped beside his shell-shocked best friend. (1)

"Thank you for introducing him, Murata." Wolfram spared Murata a glance before focusing his intimidating green eyes once more to Yuuri.

"Let's go home then, shall we?"

"What do you mean 'go home'? I'm certainly not going home with you!"

"Go ahead, Shibuya." Murata gave him a slight push.

"You certainly have taste, Captain!" One of his teammates called out to him while the others were busy giving their approval through whistles.

"Since I am considerate enough to court you, even though I'm already your boyfriend, I need to ensure your safety as you go home. So I am escorting you back to your house."

"Courting?! Boys aren't supposed to court boys!" Yuuri all but shrieked.

"Boys being together weren't uncommon since we're attending an all-boys school. Surely, you should have noticed a hundred or so couples in this school by now."

"But – but!" Yuuri looked to his left and right and was quite surprised that, indeed, some of them looked suspiciously like couples.

"I am positively straight!" Yuuri added hastily.

"That's why I'm going to change it, wimp! Come on, where are your things?" Wolfram impatiently said.

And that was how their first, technically second, meeting went.

* * *

After three weeks of constantly harassing Yuuri, Wolfram finally gained (or rather forced from Yuuri) the approval to court him. Wolfram always makes sure to give Yuuri something at the end of the day, and this time was no different.

He was about to step inside Yuuri's classroom, a neatly wrapped chocolate bar and a bouquet of flowers in his hands, when he heard Yuuri laughing and talking to someone other than him.

"Yuuri, you cheater! How dare you flirt with other boys when you already have me as your boyfriend?!" Wolfram put Yuuri in a headlock and started to alternately whack him with the chocolate and the bouquet.

"You're not my boyfriend! And I was not flirting with them! We were just talking!" Yuuri tried to reason as he flailed his arms, trying to squirm out of Wolfram's strong hold.

* * *

Months passed and Wolfram still couldn't get Yuuri's affection. It frustrated Wolfram to no end! To make matters worse, Yuuri completely denies his relationship with Wolfram.

'_How can the wimp ignore his advances? He is a heartthrob, damn it! Or was he losing his touch? No! The problem was with the wimp, not him!'_

As Wolfram gets closer to Yuuri, he couldn't help but fall in love with the boy. He tried to stop falling, but damn it! The boy was simply irresistible, just like him.

And soon enough, the challenge to make Yuuri notice him slowly turned to honest admiration and love.

* * *

Wolfram was running out of time, he knew it. His graduation was already coming within a month's time and still, Yuuri remained adamant to his advances.

Having his last chance to confess, Wolfram decided to invite Yuuri as his partner to their Grad Ball; after all, he was the wimp's boyfriend.

And he will make sure that at the end of the ball, Yuuri would admit having Wolfram as his boyfriend, whether the wimp like it or not.

* * *

During the Grad Ball, Wolfram never let Yuuri leave his side. It won't do him good if the wimp saw someone more handsome than him, though Wolfram was doubtful there _is _one.

And it would certainly besmirch his name and wound his pride if his batch mates saw the wimp, _his_ boyfriend, dance with another boy. He wasn't going to openly admit that it would throw him into a fit of _genuine _jealousy when the wimp so much as spares a second glance to one of his batch mates.

They danced until Yuuri started to complain that his feet were killing him and that he could already feel his legs getting detached from his body from all the dancing they did. Wolfram complied but not before giving Yuuri another speech on how wimpy he is.

"Ahh. This is heaven." Yuuri carelessly flopped down on the inviting seat.

Wolfram regarded him silently before passing Yuuri a drink. Yuuri whispered his gratitude.

"Honestly Yuuri, why can't you love me now and be my lover… and I'll court you forever?" Wolfram asked as they watched other couples dance on the dance floor.

They sat in relative silence until Yuuri tore his eyes away from the dance floor and focused them on Wolfram. He smiled shyly at his partner before he leaned forward to peck Wolfram's lips.

"I never knew you could pout." Yuuri said jokingly.

"Are you finally accepting me as your boyfriend?" Wolfram stared at Yuuri, mouth agape.

"Well, I'm still straight, just Wolfram-sexual, if you know what I mean. Besides, I suppose one and a half year was long enough for courtship, ne?" Yuuri said good-naturedly.

"Haven't you heard me earlier? I said 'just love me now and be my lover… and I'll court you _forever'_." Wolfram said before he pulled Yuuri towards him to ravish the dark haired boy's lips.

"Be happy that you have me, wimp!" Wolfram added as he released a flustered Yuuri.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

Who said that one couldn't fall in love with this easily-flustered wimp? Especially when the said wimp was radiating innocence and honesty all the time? Not to mention his goofy smile that seems to be forever plastered to his face which enchants anyone who look at him.

Certainly not Wolfram von Bielefeld.

* * *

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

(1) I made Murata call Wolfram _Sir_ von Bielefeld since adding _-senpai_ to von Bielefeld doesn't sound good. Let's just pretend that they call their upperclassmen _Sir_. Murata also introduces them using the Japanese way of saying names (family name comes first before the given name).

This was my first published (and finished) Kyou Kara Maou fan fiction.

I beg your pardon for any grammatical or typographical errors I might have failed to correct.

So, comments anyone?

**Review and review!**

**Ja!**


End file.
